An Introspection of Draco
by LuciusMCassius Yari
Summary: Just pshyco anlization. Non-fiction.


**The Importance of being Draco:  
PART 1**  
  
**Who is Draco?  
**Draco is a boy at Hogwarts who is the same age as Harry Potter. He is Slytherin. He is a wizard. Duh.   
  
**More specifically, what is Draco to the story that is Harry Potter.**   
Draco seems to be the exact opposite of Harry. He is unpleasant, jealous, greedy, bad-tempered, aggressive, conniving and down right mean. Anyone who shares a view different than his will eventually face his wrath. Also, his appearance and background is opposite to Harry's. He is blond and pointy, with a pale face. He comes across as almost dainty, because he needs constant protection from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco is seen in book two, being beaten down by his father for being a pathetic louse who does not get higher grades than Hermione, and doesn't meet the Malfoy standard for cunning.   
  
**His Personality.  
**Draco is a belligerent boy. Despite the fact that his parents frequently send him sweets, one can get the impression of an odd and nasty childhood. Perhaps not vicious to him, but everything else in general. Lucius Malfoy is easy to offend, and so is Draco. Even in Diagon Ally, where he and Harry meet for the first time, Draco seems to have rather..charged relationships with his parents.   
**  
His Background and Parentage.**_  
My father is looking at books and my mothers looking at wands. Can you believe first years can't have brooms? I think I'll bully my father into buying me a racing broom anyway, and I'll sneak it in somehow.  
  
_Even from this little excerpt, one can see that Draco is used to getting his way. He gives the impression of being an only child in a very rich family. But Draco is not your average spoilt prat. He is the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I recall someone comparing Draco to Dudley on Draconian. Draco is certainly not not Dudley. Dudley enjoys a hugs-and-cuddles relationship with his parents, and Dudley, for that reason, has no need to think independently. Dudley is an ass, quite plainly. Draco may be an ass as well, but he is an entirely different kind of ass. Draco seems to have a fire/ice relationship with his parents. He bullies them, through whining and griping, and they in return bully him with cutting him off by the knees (through constant haranguing and disappointment). His father, being an adult, enjoys his power over Draco (hell, he enjoys power over anyone) by belittling him and perhaps even confusing him, telling him that as a Malfoy he has expectations and is superior to other wizards, then putting Draco down at every private opportunity. Lucius doesn't seem to like Draco. Instead, he seems to use Draco as an opportunity to bully others. When Draco was cut by Buckbeak, Lucius used it as an opportunity to declare Dumbledore's inept choice of teachers (Hagrid). In fact, anything that goes wrong involving Draco and Hogwarts he uses as a way to attack Voldemort. I seriously doubt that when Draco was in the hospice getting his cuts fixed, his father ever came to comfort him. Mind you, Draco _is_ the center of his parents' world (at least when Voldemort's not around), but being in the center of the Malfoy world involves quite a bit of nasty exchanges and cruelty. It's impossible to believe that Draco lives in a loving environment. Remember what he said after Harry didn't take his hand?  
  
I_'d be careful if I were you Potter, or you'll end up the same way as your parents. They were fools too, and look where it got them.  
  
_Does anyone know a ten year old who comes from a good house with a cat and a dog and two parents that sit in front of the fire and let their kids fall asleep on the carpet, who has a mind and mouth that vile? NO ONE says that kind of thing at that age unless they've heard it before. Believe me. I still baby-sit, and only the little shits that come from rich, cold homes sprout that kind of crap. Then of course, there were those girls who liked to throw books at me and chase me with cricket bats until I told them a Harry Potter bed-time story. I can see Draco doing this too. (No no no, tell me the story where Ron burps slugs! That's one of my favorites!) From this and several other examples, I can assume that Draco not only comes from a belligerent house, but he also comes from a dangerous one.   
  
And...and..more will come soon. I promise. This is only Rant #1.  
*looks around from behind the little cubical desk*  
*ducks as rotten vegetables are thrown, and picks up a thrown carrot*  
*Munch Munch*  
  
LuciusMCassius_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
